A certain winter spirits journey
by Alectheraven
Summary: Stories following Jack Frost and the new friends he makes, and the old enemies he meets.
1. Flora

It was a warm spring morning. Jack Frost, a mischievous white haired winter spirit was watching the last snow melt from the roof top he was sitting on. He would have to leave town soon, he had already stayed longer than he should. But there were things that kept him there, emotional bonds he had a hard time to let go off. 'Just a little bit longer', he thought to himself.

A door was opened from the house across the street, and a tall brown haired young man stepped out. "Jamie." Jack smiled and watched his friend walk towards the parked car. It had been years since Jamie had last been able to see Jack, but the winter spirit had kept coming back. He might have been able to make Jamie believe in him again, remind him that he wasn't just a childhood fantasy. But maybe it would be better to let him grow up. So Jack had let go.

As the car drove away, Jack stood up and walked to the edge of the roof. He was feeling a bit unwell because of the warm weather, but so far it wasn't affecting him too much. "Goodbye Burgess. See you next year." He whispered as he gave a last look at the town, then he flied off.

The wind carried him gently over the buildings and the people on the streets. There was only some small pieces of snow lying in some shadowy corners left. Everything would melt away within a day or two. As jack reached the forest he noticed something he had never seen before. Something colorful seemed to gently make its way through the forest before stopping just at the outskirt of it.

A girl spirit stood there, exterminating the town in front of her. The long dress she wore was purple like lavender, her eyes were sky blue and her hair was light blonde. Jack had never seen that spirit before, at least not as he could remember. He kept his distance for a moment, shielded by some trees, as he curiously watched the spirit. It took some moments for him to notice the flowers that had started to grow around the path she had walked. Small buds was making their way through the forest. It had been a long time since Jack had actually seen living, growing flowers.

"For how long have you planned to spy on me?" Jack heard a gentle voice coming from the spirit. Busted, Jack jumped down from the tree. Unintentionally his footsteps covered the ground and some of the newly grown flowers with frost.

"I'm not spying, just observing." He corrected her, even though he had done the former.  
"What are a winter spirit doing here during spring?" She asked the young spirit, whom she had never met before. Spirits from different seasons rarely met, except when one tried to keep their season going for longer than they should. Though that didn't seem to be the case now since there wasn't much snow on the ground and there wasn't any attempts to make the winter come back.

"Nothing." He answered. It wasn't a complete lie. He hadn't been doing anything for the last couple of weeks, it was just hard for him to leave. "Who are you?" He then continued to ask her. He understood what kind of spirit she were, only a fool would miss that detail. Especially after 'observing' her from behind a tree for some minutes. But he didn't know her name.

"It is bad manners to ask someone who they are without telling your own name first?" She corrected him while putting her slender arms over her chest a bit defensive, but still with a playful smile on her lips. Jack couldn't help but laugh a bit.

"I'm Jack Frost." He told her once his laughter had calmed down.  
"I'm Flora." She answered him with a gentle smile. Just like Jack, Flora had been assigned many names through the years by humans. Beiwe, Freya, Kono hana sakuya hime, Kostroma. It all depended on where in the world you were. But her all time favorite had been Flora, and that was the name she had decided to take.

"I have to go, if I don't wake the flowers in time they won't go to rest in time for winter. You should probably leave before you melt." She then said after a short pause, the last part was mostly a joke. At least a bit of it. He should definitely leave. He shouldn't be in the wrong season for too long since that could make him very weak, and if he was foolish to stay too long he might actually die. But it was also so that the seasons wouldn't get out of balance. Sure, it wouldn't stop snowing just because Jack Frost wasn't there to make it snow, nor would the flowers stop growing completely without Flora. But without the spirits of the seasons keeping a balance, it could as well become a new ice age eventually. Though sometimes it was the spirits direct actions and greed for power that cause disturbances in the seasons.

Flora started to walk away from the young winter spirit, and Jack said no more. He watched her leave, and looked at the flower buds slowly coming up from the earth. One side of him wished that he could stay until they bloomed, but that would be pushing himself too far, and he had other places to go too. With one last look over Burgess he flew away to his next destination.

* * *

I have no idea where I'm going with this fic... But I didn't know exactly where I was going with Jack Frost and the seven children and that one turned out alright. :) Ps. I will not write anything on fanfiction during November since I'm joining Nanowrimo for the first time.


	2. Emotions

The years past by. Those years felt very short for someone that had lived for hundreds of years.

"I saw him, I saw Jack Frost." A child outburst with a smile as he looked out from his window.

"Sure you did Jack." Jamie told the boy before carrying him to the bed, but he couldn't help but look out himself just a little bit. But nothing was there.

"Tell me a story, please." Jack begged his father whom obliged. He told the child about the time when a little boy had gotten the chance to save the world together with the guardians. The Easter Bunny, The Tooth fairy, Santa Claus, Sandman and Jack Frost. It was a story his son had heard many times before, but he never got bored of it. Neither did Jack Frost. He sat outside the window and listened to the story. The story that Jamie thought was a childhood fantasy, but actually were memories.

As the story came to its end, Jack had already fallen asleep. Jamie rose from the bedside and were about to walk out of the room when he noticed the snow gently falling down outside. He walked up to the window and opened it. Looking out in all directions he saw no one else than a couple of passerby's. Even when he looked straight into Jack's eyes for a couple of seconds, he still couldn't see him. But Jack could see him as clearly as if it had been daytime.

As the cold wind made itself reminded, Jamie shivered and closed the window. Jack leaned back with a sigh. Now a days he had stopped seeing Jamie every day he was in Burgess. And he no longer stayed as many weeks after the winter seasons ending as possible just to be close to him. But he still stopped by, and he would probably never stop doing so for as long as Jamie was there. Every time Jack felt lonely while in Burgess or close by, he immediately went to Jamie. Even though he could no longer see Jack, it was still comforting to be close to him and remembering the times they had together.

* * *

"Jack!" Toothiana said happy but surprised, before she flied into the arms of the young spirit, giving him a big hug.

"Hey, what's up?" Jack asked laughing once he was released from the tooth fairy's grip. It always felt nice to visit the North pole, there was snow everywhere and North's workshop was filled with all the fun a child, or a mischievous spirit, could wish for. Well, almost everything.

"Bad news, I'm afraid." North said as he shook his head.  
"Manny thinks Pitch will be back for revenge soon." Tooth said as she laid a hand on jack's shoulder. "We don't know how much of his power he has been able to regain, maybe he's still too weak to do anything. But be careful just in case, and keep your eyes open." She then warned.

Bunnymund came in shortly afterwards and they explained once again that Pitch might be back and they had to be careful. Sandy had left long before Jack had arrived, and Toothiana left shortly after Bunny had gotten there. Both of them had to work every night and day, and as long as it wasn't anything urgent and dangerous, like when Pitch last had attacked with full power without giving them any time, then it was better for them to go back to work and keep the children believeing and their powers on top.

There was still some time until Easter and Christmas had already passed, so non of them was in a hurry for their job. And the weather wouldn't go berserk just because Jack disappeared for a day or two. So those three stayed in the workshop, planning on what they would do if Pitch was indeed back with full power. But Manny had only warned them that Pitch was back, not that he actually would do anything. He might not have any plans at all for the moment.

After some speculations and planning for the worst case scenario, they decided to put it aside for now. But they didn't depart immediately. Instead they spoke about what had happened since the last time they saw each other. After all, North had been too busy to meet the other guardians during the time around Christmas, and Jack usually didn't meet North and Bunny if they weren't calling him there.

Usually it was Tooth or Sandy he met. Sandy while he worked, and Tooth because she looked for him sometimes while collecting teeth. Now a days she had started to collect teeth together with her little fairies. He visited North a little now and then, but their relationship had been a bit strained lately because of Jack's meetings with Jamie. North was afraid that Jack would get hurt once Jamie was gone if he didn't let go, he was certain that Jack was already hurt just by the fact that Jamie couldn't see him anymore. And Jack didn't want to listen to reason and advice's. He saw Bunnymund even rarer. Bunny wasn't angry at Jack anymore, and they could get along pretty well even though the young spirit sometimes went on the Pookas nerves. But if the others weren't there then they usually didn't meet up.

"And Jamie?" North asked. While telling them about everything that had happened since last time they had seen each other, Jack had deliberately held Jamie out of it.  
"What about him?" Jack asked, not able to look straight into the old mans eyes.

"Bloody hell Jack, let it go. He has grown up, he won't be able to see you again." Bunny outburst when he understood what was going on. The others knew about Jack's unwillingness to leave Burgess and Jamie, but most of them stayed out of it. In the beginning all of them had tried to convince him to let it go, but after some time they had stopped. The more they tried, the more Jack distanced himself from them.

Bunny hadn't meant to sound so mean, he was just worried like everybody else. It took some seconds for him to realize what he had said and how Jack might feel because of it. "I'm sorry mate, I didn't mean..."

"You have nothing to do with it." Jack said, interrupting Bunny. "I bring joy to children, I do my duty as a guardian. Whatever I do outside of that is non of your business, so leave me alone." Jack told them angrily and went for the door.


End file.
